


Love (& Hot Chocolate) is the Best Medicine

by GuixonLove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: When Juuse gets sick, Pekka is there to take care of him.





	Love (& Hot Chocolate) is the Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

Juuse has never felt as miserable as he does right now. As soon as he woke up that morning, he knew he was in for a very long week of misery. His nose was stuffed up, his throat hurt, his head and body ached, and no matter how many layers of clothes or blankets he piled on, he could not get warm. 

Glancing at Pekka's side of the bed, he found it empty, meaning that Pekka had gotten up and gone to the gym for his morning workout. With a pained groan, he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Thank God it was the off-season, otherwise, he would have been even more miserable. He pulled the blankets over his head and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Juuse?"

At the sound of his name, Juuse blinked the sleep from his eyes and pulled the blankets down enough so he could look at Pekka. "What time is it?" he asked hoarsely.

"It's a little after nine." Pekka started to stretch his hand out but Juuse weakly pushed it away. "No. I don't want you to get sick too." 

Pekka ignored Juuse's protest and placed his hand on his lover's forehead. "Baby, you're burning up. Have you taken anything?"

Juuse shook his head and burrowed further underneath the blankets. "Too cold and hurt all over," he whimpered. Pekka leaned forward and softly kissed Juuse's clammy forehead. 

"I'll be right back," he murmured before getting to his feet and walking out of the room. Juuse sighed and curled into a ball beneath his fort of blankets.

A few minutes later, he felt the blankets being lifted off of him. He gingerly turned his aching head and saw Pekka standing beside the bed holding a steaming mug and a bottle of water. 

"Can you sit up for me?" Pekka softly asked as he set both items down on the bedside table. Juuse nodded, and with Pekka's help, managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. He looked over at Pekka and noticed that he was staring at him. 

"Pekka?"

Pekka shook his head and gave Juuse a small smile. "You're wearing one of my sweatshirts."

Juuse glanced down and noticed that in his flu-addled state, he had grabbed an old sweatshirt of Pekka's from his days of playing for Finland. When he looked up at Pekka, he saw him smiling fondly. 

"It looks good on you."

If Juuse hadn't been absolutely miserable, he would have smiled but all he could manage was a small nod. Pekka took one of Juuse's hands and set a couple of pills into it before he handed him the water. Juuse managed to swallow the pills, grimacing at the pain in his throat as he did so.

"Here." Pekka took the bottle from Juuse's hand and replaced it with the mug. "It's tea. It should help." 

As he's talking, he climbed into bed beside Juuse.

"Aren't you worried about me getting you sick?" Juuse asked with a frown.

"It's not me I'm worried about," Pekka murmured. "Now, drink your tea before it gets cold."

Juuse pursed his lips. He wanted to argue but was too tired to come up with anything. Instead, he lifted the mug to his lips and took a small sip of the hot beverage, humming softly as the warm liquid soothed his sore throat. He managed to drink half of it before handing the mug back to Pekka. 

"‘M tired," he mumbled, his eyes growing heavier and heavier. Pekka took the mug and set it aside before helping Juuse lay back down. 

"Get some rest, baby. I'll come and check on you in a little bit."

Juuse nodded and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. When he woke up again, it was to Pekka gently shaking his shoulder. "Hmph. Still tired," he grumbled, trying to move out of Pekka's reach. 

"Come on, baby. You need to take some more medicine."

With a huff, Juuse opened his eyes and glared up at Pekka. "I don't wanna."

Pekka sighed before he said, "Then I guess I'll drink this hot chocolate myself."

Juuse's eyes widened and he struggled to sit up. Smirking triumphantly, Pekka hands Juuse the pills and the water bottle still sitting on the bedside table. 

"You're evil," Juuse said after he swallowed the pills. 

"If I was evil, I wouldn't have made you this," Pekka replied as he handed Juuse the mug in his hand. Juuse stuck his tongue out at Pekka and settled back against the headboard while he sipped the delicious concoction. 

Pekka sat down on the bed beside Juuse and playfully ruffled his hair. "How about after you finish your hot chocolate, I run you a bath."

Juuse looked over at Pekka with a small smile. "Are you trying to tell me that I smell?"

"Yep. You caught me," Pekka chuckled. Juuse set the empty mug down and laid his head on Pekka's shoulder. 

"Thank you," he murmured as he laced his fingers with Pekka's. "For taking care of me."

Pekka turned his head and kissed Juuse's temple. "You would have done the same for me," he pointed out. Juuse hummed in agreement and snuggled closer to Pekka. Perhaps being sick wouldn't be as horrible as he originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr and Twitter! Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they help feed the muse.


End file.
